Question: A subset of the integers $1,2,\cdots,100$ has the property that none of its members is 3 times another. What is the largest number of members such a subset can have?
$\text{(A) } 50\quad \text{(B) } 66\quad \text{(C) } 67\quad \text{(D) } 76\quad \text{(E) } 78$

Explanation: Notice that inclusion of the integers from $34$ to $100$ is allowed as long as no integer between $11$ and $33$ inclusive is within the set. This provides a total of $100 - 34 + 1$ = 67 solutions.
Further analyzation of the remaining integers between $1$ and $10$, we notice that we can include all the numbers except $3$ (as including $3$ would force us to remove both $9$ and $1$) to obtain the maximum number of $9$ solutions.
Thus, $67 + 9 = \boxed{76}$.